Partridge And Juliet
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: The family's back together again! But, what's this about Juliet? And why does Laurie have bruises on her face? And will Keith ever forgive Danny? And is Chris ever gonna forgive Keith? Read and find out the answer to these questions. Please R&R.
1. The Reunion

* * *

A/N: I don't own anything about The Partridge Family except for Juliet and Justin and her dad. And I got this story idea from just being in my room.

* * *

Keith stood out on the stage guitar in hand. There he saw her. The perfect woman. With green eyes, blonde hair. She stood at the foot of the crowd and staring up at him. Oh gosh, she had the prettiest smile. Keith smiled as he started singing his first solo hit never taking his eyes off the girl before him. The girl smiled and batted her eyes. Is she looking at me? Am I really seeing this?, he asked himself as he finished the song and went backstage.

"Hi.", she said smiling as Keith looked up. He gulped. "Hi. I'm Keith. Keith Partridge.", he said shaking the girl's hand and smiling.

"Keith. I'm--", she started to say but, an older man came up to her and interrupted her.

"Juliet! Get away from that Partridge.", he said as he stepped up to his daughter and took her aside.

Keith remembered that name from somewhere but, he couldn't remember. "Juliet? The little girl who used to ride her bike by our house everyday, just to stare at me?", he asked as she smiled. She nodded. Now Keith remembered. She went to Junior High with him before his family was celebrities. He never quite understood why his parents were enemies with Juliet's dad.

"I never want you to speak to him. Come on, let's go.", her dad said pulling her until she couldn't see Keith.

>>

Shirley missed all her kids. Tracy went off to college already. Danny was in his 3rd year of college and getting a degree in business. Chris was a veterinarian. Laurie was an enviornmentalist. And as always, Keith was single and always on tour. Shirley sighed. She missed the daily yelling and bickering between Laurie and Danny. She missed Keith playing new tunes on his guitar and singing a song he had just wrote.

She even missed Tracy climbing on top of Chris's shoulders to steal a cookie and she missed catching Tracy stealing cookies. Shirley sighed again and paced in front of the phone wondering whether or not to call the kids to get them back together or to leave them be. Finally, she decided that she'd call them and ask them if they wanted to come over on Saturday and spend the week home with her. After all, Laurie was getting married.

"Sure. I'd love to come mom. I'll be there. I have spring break anyway.", Tracy said as she had the phone on speaker bent over books. "I'll see you Friday.", she said as she hung up and went back to studying. Shirley sighed to see that her youngest was going to come and not have to worry about her. "1 down, 4 to go.", Shirley said as she sighed.

"Oh mom. You know I'd love to.", Danny said over the phone as he was at a party and the music was blaring, "But, I have classes and I don't really wanna see Keith. Not after what happened between me and him.", he said as he moved into his dorm room. SHirley sighed.

"Please come Danny. I miss you. I'm gonna make sure that Keith doesn't try to kill you. Okay?", she asked as she sighed. Danny knew that his mother wouldn't give up so he agreed to be at the little family get-together.

"2, down, 3 to go.", she sighed as she dialed Keith's cell phone.

>>

"Hello?", a groggy Keith answered.

"Keith?", she asked as she grabbed a necklace around her neck and sighed.

"Mom? What's wrong?", Keith asked as he sat up in bed.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you could come home and spend the week like you used to when you first moved out.".

Keith sighed. "Of course. All you have to do is ask. I'm sure I can take some time off this week.", he said as he rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned. Shirley smiled on the other end. Her oldest son she knew she could count on.

"Thanks Keith. Bye.", she said as she hung up the phone and sighed.

>>

Laurie answered the phone as she sat up trying not to wake her soon-to-be husband. "Hello?", she asked sleepily.

"Laurie, this is mom.", Shirley said on the other end of the phone.

"Mom? What's going on?", Laurie asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind coming home for a week for your wedding.", Shirley asked as she smiled.

Laurie sighed then smiled. "I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind. I'll be there.", Laurie said as she got on a robe and looked out the window down to the city below.

Shirley sighed. "Thank you Laurie. I'm sure Keith will be glad to see you."

>>

Chris was asleep on the pile of books before him on the desk when the phone rang. He reached for it. "Hello?", he asked as he laid his head down again and sighed.

"I know your busy, but, could you come over Saturday and meet up with everybody and join in the fun.", she said as she sighed. Chris thought about it.

"I'll be there. I have to kick Keith's butt anyway for breaking the heads off my G.I. Joes when I was 4.", he said half-asleep. Shirley just laughed.

"See you Saturday.", Shirley said hanging up the phone and sighing.

>>

Juliet stared out her window at the Partrige house. She knew that Keith was going to show up at the house any minute. Finally, a long black limo pulled into the driveway and Keith stepped out. Juliet smiled as she watched the young 29 year old walk up to the door and knock. "Oh. He's so dreamy.", she said as her dad walked into the room and closed the curtains. "What are you doing?", he asked as he took Juliet by the wrist and pushed her on the bed.

>>

"Mom. I've missed you.", Keith said as he gave his mom a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Where's the other squirts?", he asked as he set his bags down. Chris walked in. "Right here creep.", he said as he smiled. Keith smiled at the way his brother looked.

"You look horrible.", Keith said as Chris hugged him.

"You should be talking.", Chris came back.

Shirley smiled. "I'll just put your bags away.", she said picking them up and moving them to Keith's old room. Laurie walked in to see Keith. Laurie ran and hugged him right away. "Keith! You're here!", she said as she felt his warm hands around her back and she sniffed his clothes. They smelled like cigarette smoke. "You've been smoking cigarettes again, haven't you?", Laurie asked as she hit him on the shoulder.

"How does she know that?", Keith whispered to Chris and Chris shrugged.

* * *

A/N: Please review this story before I cry. I wanna know what you think and also I would like to hear your ideas for next chapter. I'll try to put your ideas in the story and see how it turns out. Well, I'm gonna go.

* * *


	2. Keith Tells Danny

* * *

A/N: The second chapter of Partridge And Juliet! Yay! And to those of you who actually e-mailed me about it this is for you. Sorry for the wait. Well, here ya go! Chapter 2! Go on ahead and read it.

* * *

Laurie asked him to hand his shirt over and Keith being like he was took his shirt off and handed it to Laurie. Keith sighed and said exasperated, "You happy?". Laurie shook her head. Keith took off his jacket and threw it to Laurie. Laurie caught it and still stared at him. He sighed. Laurie smiled and handed him a pile of clothes. "Oh no. I'm not wearing these. These are dad's clothes.", Keith said unfolding them and looking at Laurie.

"Well, you always said you wanted to be just like him.", Shirley said as Laurie smiled and shifted her head to look at Keith cat-like. Keith sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I'm warning you. One laugh out of any of you and I'll throw you in the pool.", Keith said as he moved to the bathroom and Danny and Tracy knocked on the door.

"I'll wash these for Keith. I'll probably need to wash all of his clothes too. This is going to take a while.", Laurie said sighing as Shirley smiled and walked over to the door. "Danny. Tracy.", Shirley said pulling them into a hug. They smiled and sighed.

"That is definitely our mom.", Danny said as he pulled out of a hug and sighed. "It feels so good to be back in San Pueblo. Back in this house. Please don't tell me that Keith hasn't arrived yet.", he said as he set his bags down and Keith walked into the room. Danny turned around and gulped. There stood Keith with his dark brown eyes staring at him and breathing hard. Danny smiled. "Now, Keith, you don't wanna kill me Danny do you? I mean, technically it wasn't my fault.".

Keith just wringed his hands and Danny turned around and ran back into his old room and locked it. Keith rammed into the door and lost his breath. He walked away from the door while he tried to catch his breath. Danny opened the door and saw that Keith was breathing heavily and that he had collapsed onto the edge of the couch and ran up to him. "Keith? Keith are you okay?", Danny asked as he ran to his older brother and felt his head.

"You're burning up. Mom, Laurie--", Danny screamed but, Keith quieted him. "Shhh. Danny. Please don't tell them. I'm okay. I just have to get my breath caught up. I'll be okay.", Keith said in a raspy voice and gripping Danny's arm. Danny started to sigh. "Keith I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you.", Danny said as his brother began to breathe regularly. Danny looked at Keith weird and shrugged it off.

>> 

"Keith, I wanna talk to you about earlier.", Danny said as he joined Keith in the backyard for a little basketball.

"What about it?", Keith asked passing the ball to Danny and wiping sweat off his face.

"Well, I was wondering, if you have any type of disease or anything.", Danny asked as he dribbled the ball and tried to make a shot.

"Yeah. I have--", Keith pulled Danny's ear right up close. "Cancer.".

Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe that his older brother the one that founded The Partridge Family had cancer. "How long have you had it?", Danny asked sitting down afraid that his knees were going to collapse. Keith sighed and sat down beside his younger brother and patted his shoulder. "5 months. I haven't told anybody about it either.", he said as he grabbed a towel and the water bottle from the bench and went inside with Danny right behind him.

>> 

Shirley and the other 2 girls and Chris was in the kitchen making dinner when the phone rang. "Hello?", Shirley asked as she took a bite out of an apple that they were cutting up for the salad. It was Juliet's dad from across the street. "Oh hello Jason. I've been hoping you would call. Well, I'm sure Keith isn't really infatuated with your daughter. Yes I'll tell him. Okay, bye bye.", Shirley said as she hung up the phone. That was Jason Miller from across the street.".

"You mean the father of the little girl who used to ride by our house just to see Keith? She was so sweet. Keith didn't like her.", Laurie said as she started to peel a cucumber and the phone rang again. Laurie answered it. "Hello?", she asked as she began cutting the cucumber and holding the phone with her head on her shoulder. "Justin. Hi. Yeah? Really? That's great. I'll come and pick you up right now.", Laurie said as she hung up the phone and grabbed her car keys.

>> 

"Something smells great in here mom.", Keith said as he kissed Shirley on her cheek and moved to help with dinner.

"Keith can you cook the steaks on the grill?", Shirley asked as the front door slammed. Keith went in to see Laurie and her fiancee standing at the front door and taking their coats off. "Guys, this is Justin. My fiancee. Justin, this is Keith, Danny, Tracy, Chris, and this is my mom, Shirley.", she said pointing to her family. Justin smiled and Keith cleared his throat. "Well, Justin, come on out back and help me cook.", he said gripping Justin's shoulder and steering him to the grill.

"Listen here Justin. You ever touch my sister again and I'll kill you.", Keith said grabbing Justin by the shirt and pushing him up against the wall. Justin smiled. "Dude, what are you talking about?", Justin asked as Keith's grip tightened. Why was he acting dumb?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw the tear-stained cheeks, and the hand print you left.", Keith said as he loosened his grip on Justin's shirt and went back to cooking. Keith sighed and took a deep breath. Oh no not again. The cancer's kicking in again. He grabbed ahold of his chest and fainted. Danny ran out there to the backyard and tried to keep his nerve and keep from getting Laurie and Shirley worried.

He ran back in the house and grabbed the phone.

"Danny? What's wrong?", Laurie asked as Danny ran in and grabbed the chordless phone and ran back out.

"Keith needs it. He needs it to call to see if he can get a couple of more days off to stay here.", Danny lied breathing harder and harder as he reached a groaning Keith and dialed the operator.

"Operator how may I help you?", a young lady said over the phone as a very pained Keith laid on the floor and started taking deep breaths trying to catch his breath. Danny was crying now at this point. He calmed down and told her his location.

The operator said "Okay. I'll send for an ambulance.", and then hung up. Danny gulped. Keith was having a heart attack it looked like but, it was because of cancer. Danny gripped Keith's hand and kept him squeezing his hand and breathing. When the paramedics arrived they put Keith on a stretcher and carried him out to the ambulance and slammed the doors. Danny watched as the ambulance turned down the street to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! Second chapter complete!!! Whoo-hoo!!! Now I have to write the third chapter of this story. So stay tuned.

* * *


	3. Keith Gets a Date

* * *

**A/N: The 3rdChapter. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, hope you like it. Here you go.

* * *

**Laurie smiled as she saw her fiancee walk in with a plate of steaming steaks. She walked over and kissed him. "Hey baby.", she said as he set the plate down and walked with her into the living room. He turned to face her and he slapped her across her cheek. She stared at him rubbing her cheek and tears forming in her eyes. 

"What was that for?", she asked, her voice cracking.

"As if you didn't know.", he snapped.

"I seriously have no idea.", she said as she brought her hand down.

"Did you tell your brother that I hit you?", he asked.

"No.", she said backing up.

"Then how in the world did he find out?", he asked.

Laurie turned away and he grabbed her cheeks and turned her face to face his. "Look at me when I'm talking to you.", he said as she pushed his hand off her face and walked away. Justin needed some serious counseling. And if he hit her again, Laurie'd have to tell Keith. Even if it meant that Justin got beat up.

* * *

Danny drove home with Keith in the front seat and walked insid. Keith looked behind him and there she was. Running up to him. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Juliet.", he said as he stared into her green eyes as he smiled. "What are you doing here?", he asked. Juliet smiled. 

"I just came over to give you something.", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"This.", she said pulling out a gold necklace. He stared at it. Where had he seen it? It looked awfully familiar. Then it suddenly came back to him. That was the necklace that he had given her at the concert. She couldn't have come over to give it back to him. "Wow. Thanks. But, what are you really over here for?", he asked.

Juliet smiled. "I just came over to talk to you. How long are you in town?", she asked.

"For a couple more days. Laurie's getting married.", he said.

"Oh. I was wondering, since you're in town if you'd like to maybe go to a movie.", she said.

"I'd love that.", he said, showing his $100 dollar smile.

"Great. Pick me up at 8 tomorrow night.", she said walking away.

"I will definitely do that.", Keith said as he turned around and ran into the door.

Juliet giggled. Keith cleared his throat and walked into the house embarrassed. He groaned and slid all the way to the floor. "Why did I have to do that? I embarrassed myself in front of her. Danny walked up to him and sighed. "Girl troubles?", he asked. Keith nodded and slammed his head on the back of the door.

Danny smiled and stood up along with Keith. Keith walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat as his family and Justin looked at him. "What is everybody staring at?", Keith asked. Shirley smiled. "Nothing dear. When's your date with Juliet?", she asked. Keith looked at her. "How'd you know?", he asked.

"Tracy eavesdropped.", she said.

Tracy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what their talking about.", she said.

"Uh-huh.", he said leaning against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: You have reached the end of the chapter. Again sorry for the longest update ever. I'll write the 4th chapter soon.**


End file.
